Love Song
by AllHearts
Summary: Hanya sekumpulan short-fic yang terinspirasi dari track playlist. #Story 3 - Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen – Ini terdengar gila. Awalnya Sehun adalah seorang penulis cerita cinta yang belum pernah jatuh cinta. Namun kemudian Sehun justru mulai menuliskan kisah cintanya dengan si komposer manis. pair!HunKai! It's Shounen-ai!YAOI AU!
1. Heart Attack

.

.

"Oppa, jadilah pacarku"

"Baiklah"

.

.

Jongin hanya dapat menghembuskan nafasnya jengah. Sehun memang selalu seperti itu. Mengatakan "ya" kepada siapa saja tanpa memperdulikan bahwa dirinya mengatakan hal itu kepada orang yang salah. Krystal memang cantik, tapi tidak cukup baik untuk dijadikan pacar Sehun.

Jongin memang teman Sehun, tapi Jongin mencoba untuk tak peduli. Bahkan jika Jongin tau bahwa Krystal begini dan begitu dan segudang masalah lainnya, Jongin mencoba untuk tak peduli. Krystal itu cantik, dan suka pergi ke klub malam sambil mengumbar kecantikannya dengan pakaian minim. Terkadang Krystal memang baik, bahkan sangat baik hingga rela memberikan ciuman kepada puluhan pria.

Hh.. ini juga salah Sehun. Sehun selalu menempatkan cintanya kepada orang yang salah. Kepada orang yang cantik, tapi tak cukup pantas untuk bersanding dengan pria baik-baik seperti Sehun. Karna itu Jongin hanya mencoba untuk tak peduli. Walau itu terasa sulit, tapi Jongin terus mencoba untuk tak peduli.

Sehun memang selalu meminta saran Jongin tentang pacar-pacarnya. Tapi Sehun tak pernah benar-benar mendengarkan kata-kata Jongin. Itu membuat Jongin kesal dan merasa dipermainkan seperti bola basket yang biasa dimainkannya bersama Sehun – Jongin merasa dirinya dipantul-pantulkan begitu saja, tanpa niatan untuk benar-benar melakukan shoot.

Dan saat ini pria itu – Sehun – sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Setelah melakukan pelukan dan mendapatkan kecupan dari pacar barunya. Tak ada senyuman di wajah itu. Wajahnya datar-datar saja. Tapi Jongin benar-benar tahu apa yang akan dikatakan pria itu selanjutnya.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" Jongin hanya ingin berpura-pura tidak tahu. Atau kalau bisa bagaimana kalau dirinya benar-benar tidak tahu. Hah.. tapi Jongin sudah terlanjur tahu.

"Tadi kau lihat sendiri kan? Lalu bagaimana menurutmu tentang Krystal?" tanya Sehun sambil melihat ke arah depan. Ada Kris Wu dan beberapa orang lainnya di sana, mereka sedang bermain basket. Dan sepertinya Jongin menatap mereka – ah, semoga saja tidak.

"Kau melihat apa? Kris Wu?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Jongin langsung berdecih kemudian tersenyum masam. "Ck. Untuk apa aku melihat si Kris itu? Aku tak tertarik. Aku hanya memperhatikan bolanya"

Jongin menarik nafas berat. Ah, Jongin selalu benci membahas hal ini. "Dan si Krystal itu. Dia sama saja seperti mantan-mantanmu sebelumnya. Aku tahu kau hanya akan bertanya tanpa mau melakukan seperti apa yang kukatakan. Jadi aku tak akan menjawab lebih lanjut"

"Lalu menurutmu siapa yang cocok jadi pacarku?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. Kenapa kau selalu menanyakannya padaku?"

"Karna aku udah menyukai seseorang"

DEG!

Tiba-tiba Jongin merasakan rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam rongga pernafasannya. Rasa sesak itu terus menelesak masuk hingga mencapai paru-parunya. Dan menyebar ke seluruh penjuru pembuluh darahnya. Entahlah. Tapi Jongin rasa berada di tempat ini akan semakin membuat rasa sesak itu semakin menjadi.

Jadi Jongin bangkit dan berbalik. Berniat untuk pergi ke mana saja asalkan itu tanpa Sehun.

"Hey! Kenapa kau pergi?" tanya Sehun sambil ikut bangkit dan berjalan di belakang Jongin.

"Tidak ada. Hanya malas saja untuk duduk di sana"

"Benarkah? Lalu tolong jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi"

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya untuk berbalik menatap Sehun. "Aku sudah menjawab semua pertanyaanmu"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tentang siapa yang cocok jadi pacarku"

Jongin kembali berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Menghela nafas gusar sebelum akhirnya menjawab "Aku sudah bilang aku tidak tahu"

"Kau tak mungkin tidak tahu. Kau bilang aku tidak cocok dengan Krystal, jadi pasti kau tahu aku cocok dengan seseorang"

"Kau bilang kau suka seseorang"

"Ya?"

"Pacaran saja dengan orang yang kau suka"

"H-hah?"

"Sekalipun jika dibayangkan terlihat tidak cocok, tetapi kau akan terlihat cocok jika bersanding dengan orang yang kau sukai, itu biasa terjadi"

"Tapi.."

"Sudah kuduga. Kau selalu bertanya padaku tentang ini dan itu. Tapi kau tak pernah benar-benar mengikuti saranku. Kalau begitu, untuk apa aku memberikan saran?" tanya Jongin setengah emosi lalu mempercepat langkahnya.

"Jongin, tunggu!" sehun menahan tangan Jongin untuk tidak pergi. Langkah Jongin memang terhenti, tapi Jongin sama sekali tidak membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Sehun.

"Tunggu dulu, dengarkan aku, aku punya alasan untuk semuanya"

"Baiklah. Katakan alasanmu" kata Jongin menyerah. Kemudian membalikkan badannya dengan malas. Namun Jongin hanya membiarkan tangannya digenggam oleh Sehun. Entahlah. Hanya saja rasanya sangat nyaman.

"Aku memang menyukai seseorang, bahkan sedari dulu. Tapi setelah aku berusaha mendekatinya, dia bilang padaku bahwa dia tak berminat untuk jatuh cinta. Bahkan dia dengan mudahnya menolak cinta dari anak-anak populer di sekolah dan terkesan mempermainkan mereka. Kau sangat tahu siapa dia, namanya… Kim Jong-in"

"Ah, kau lucu sekali. Jangan bercanda"

"Tidak . Aku sangat serius. Aku sangat merasakannya di sini" Sehun membawa tangan Jongin yang digenggamnya ke dadanya. Detakan jantung Sehun benar-benar sangat cepat – sama cepatnya seperti detak jantung Jongin saat ini.

"Kau sendiri tahu bahwa aku tak ingin jatuh cinta"

"Maafkan aku, tapi ini terjadi begitu saja. Kalau kau memang keberatan, aku rela menyimpannya sendiri. Asalkan kau tak menjauhiku, itu saja sudah cukup bagiku"

"Dasar bodoh!" umpat Jongin sambil melepaskan tangannya dengan paksa dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan Sehun.

"Jongin! Maafkan aku! Aku tahu ini salah, tapi kumohon jangan marah padaku. Aku.. aku akan mencoba menghapus perasaan ini, ah aku tak mampu untuk itu, aku.. aku akan melakukan apapun, tapi jangan pergi dariku" racau Sehun kalut.

"Hey tuan Oh idiot Sehun, jangan coba-coba lakukan hal lain atau kau akan mati!" maki Jongin sambil menghentikan langkahnya sebelum akhirnya berbalik. "Satu-satunya hal yang seharusnya kau lakukan adalah mendengarkan detakan jantungku juga!"

"Kau hanya sibuk mendengarkan detakan jantungmu saja, dan itu membuatku kesal. Aku hanya diam saat kau bertanya orang seperti apa yang aku suka karna aku memang tak pernah memikirkan tentang itu. Tapi tiba-tiba kau mulai pacaran dengan wanita-wanita itu dan aku semakin kesal, jadi aku bilang padamu bahwa aku tak ingin jatuh cinta. Asal kau tahu saja, cinta itu jadi menyakitkan, dan itu karna kau. Kau yang telah mempermainkanku seperti bola basket, asal kau tahu saja"

Sehun berjalan perlahan ke arah Jongin dan kemudian membawa Jongin ke dalam dekapannya. "Maafkan aku" katanya lagi.

"Dasar bodoh! Urusi saja pacarmu sana. Aku tak mau jadi pengganggu"

"Tidak. Kau bilang kau juga menyukaiku, rasanya hatiku seakan meledak, kau tahu? Kau harus bertanggung jawab" Sehun sedikit melonggarkan dekapannya dan mengecup puncak kepala Jongin. "Jadilah pacarku"

"Lalu bagaimana nasib si Krystal itu?"

"Itu mudah" jawab Sehun sambil melonggarkan pelukannya. Sebelah tanggannya masih ada di pinggang Jongin. Dan sebelah laginya sedang merogoh sakunya untuk mencari ponsel.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar nada sambung di sana sebelum akhirnya suara seorang wanita menyapa gendang telinga Sehun.

"Hai, Krys, aku pikir kita harus putus. Kau bukan tipeku, dan aku telah mendapatkan orang yang terbaik di Bumi ini. Kita putus" ucap Sehun lalu menutup sambungannya begitu saja. Bahkan Sehun tak membiarkan Krystal mengucapkan sepatah katapun untuk merespon.

"Kau lihat? Aku sudah putus. Jadilah pacarku" Kini kedua tangan Sehun telah melingkar di pinggang Jongin seutuhnya.

"_I think I have a heart-attack_. Tapi baiklah" jawab Jongin sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun.

Perlahan Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan sebelah tangannya merambat naik menuju ke tengkuk Jongin. Menahan kepala itu agar tetap berada di tempatnya. Kemudian menghapus jarak di antara mereka dan menyesap bibir yang diinginkannya itu. Well, ini ciuman pertamanya. Selama ini Sehun tidak pernah membiarkan seorangpun menyentuh bibirnya, karna Sehun ingin membuat Jongin menjadi orang pertama da terakhir yang menyentuhnya. Sedangkan Jongin? Ah, anak itu sibuk larut ke dalam aliran _heart-attack_ yang terus berpacu saat Sehun ada di sekitarnya.

"Kau pakai apa? Bibirmu manis sekali" tanya Sehun saat ciumannya terputus.

"Ah, tadi aku pakai lip balm, apa terlalu banyak?"

"Hahaha.. kukira kau tak suka memakai benda seperti itu"

"Seharusnya sih, iya. Ini gara-gara kau! Aku jadi berdandan seperti wanita saja"

"Hahaha.. tak apa. Aku memang suka kau yang tak berdandan. Tapi pakai saja, itu membuatku semakin suka"

"Heh? Dasar bodoh!"

"Sayang, aku mau lagi, boleh?"

Wajah Jongin memerah mendengar permintaan Sehun. Namun Sehun sudah terlanjur melumat bibirnya terlebih dahulu. Tak apalah.. biarkan saja pasangan ini melanjutkan acara kebersamaan mereka. Tapi yang jelas, mereka saling mencintai, dalam alunan irama detakan jantung yang indah.

FIN

-00-

_You make me glow,  
But I cover up  
Won't let it show,  
So I'm..._

Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack

-00-

* * *

Well, maaf gaje, aku cuma lgi kurang kerjaan. fic yang lainnya kuusahain selesai dengan segera, maaf kalo aku php

Thanks buat yg udah review-faforit-follow fanfic aku, aku seneng banget^^ aku bakal usahain bales semua review yang ada di sela-sela kesibukanku

Well, aku minta maaf dan berterimakasih juga pada kalian yang udah sudi baca fanfic aku

Tapi aku gatau kenapa akhir-akhir ini semangat aku ilang, makanya prject fanficku jadi agak terbengkalai, maaf atas ketidak-profesionalanku, tapi aku bakal usahain selesai semu deh^^

Thanks semua~^^

Sampai jumpa^^


	2. The Beauty and The Beat

Sehun menapaki langkahnya masuk ke dalam sebuah klub yang memiliki nama yang sama dengan yang dikatakan Luhan. Luhan itu sepupunya, dan dia sedang mengadakan pesta. Sudah sewajarnya Sehun diundang, bukan?

Sehun sangat suka pesta. Karna pesta memiliki alunan musik beat yang disukainya. Alunan musik beat yang dapat membuat siapapun menari di atas lantai dansa. Dan Sehun suka menari. Sehun sangat suka membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak dengan sendirinya di atas lantai dansa mengikuti alunan musik beat.

"Sehun, kau sudah datang?" jelas suara itu milik Luhan. Dengan segelas vodka di tangannya dan tubuh yang dicondongkan ke meja bar.

"Welcome to the party, bro! Ngomong-ngomong, kau tak membawa pacarmu?" tanya Luhan setelah melakukan salam 'persaudaraan' mereka.

"Heh? Kau mengejekku? Sejak kapan aku punya pacar?"omel Sehun datar.

"Yaah.. siapa tahu kau sudah punya pacar yang bisa kau ajak menari bersama. Kau tahu, tarianmu bagus, kukira akan lebih bagus lagi jika kau bisa menari bersama pacarmu"

"Aku tahu" Sehun menghela nafasnya. "Karena itu aku mencari seseorang yang bisa kuajak menari denganku dan dapat menciptakan musik dalam diriku. Tapi bahkan aku belum menemukan seorangpun yang mampu kuajak menari"

"Haha.. sayang sekali. Well, siapa tahu kau bisa menemukannya di sini. aku mengundang banyak gadis cantik dan kurasa beberapa dari mereka pandai menari"

"Kau mencoba menawariku lagi, heh?"

"Yaah.. aku sudah pernah bilang ingin melihat kau menari berpasangan, bukan?"

"Baiklah. Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan"

Luhan terkekeh pelan. "Aku ingin melihatmu menari dengan seorang gadis malam ini"

"Bagaimana jika aku tak mau?"

Luhan terkekeh lagi. "Let's see"

…

Sehun berjalan menuju ke lantai dansa tepat setelah menenggak beberapa teguk wine. Tidak. Sehun sama sekali tidak mabuk, kesadarannya masih sangat utuh. Well, Sehun bukan tipe orang yang mudah mabuk. Bahkan delapan gelas soju tak dapat menumbangkan kesadarannya sedikit pun.

Sehun ingin menari sekarang. Dentuman musik beat yang mengalun membuat keinginannya semakin besar. Karna itu Sehun mulai membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak mengikuti alunan musik beat yang kuat. Alunan musik itu masuk ke dalam rongga paru-parunya dan menyebar ke setiap syarafnya. Ah, inilah alasan mengapa Sehun sangat suka menari dengan musik beat.

Entah sejak kapan itu – Sehun juga tak menyadarinya – tiba-tiba di sekelilingnya hanya ada beberapa teman wanita Luhan. Padahal awalnya Sehun mulai menari di bagian lantai dansa yang agak kosong. Sebelum akhirnya orang-orang mulai menyadari bahwa 'Oh-Sehun-si-pemilik-lantai-dansa' – begitulah orang-orang menjulukinya – mulai menari di sana.

Ah, selalu begini. Sehun sangat tahu apa yang kemudian akan terjadi setelah ini. Satu persatu wanita-wanita itu maju dan menantang Sehun untuk berdansa bersama. Haha.. lucu sekali. Padahal mereka tidak ada apa-apanya bagi Sehun. Tapi sudahlah, mau bagaimana lagi? Bagi Sehun, ini hanya sebuah permainan.

Seorang wanita maju ke depan Sehun sambil melakukan sebuah putaran. Wanita itu adalah Kwon Yuri. Siapa yang tidak tahu Kwon Yuri? Dia adalah seorang gadis cantik dengan bentuk tubuh yang nyaris sempurna. Berkulit mocca dan memiliki senyuman yang manis. Tapi bukan wanita seperti ini yang Sehun cari. Tarian Yuri memang bagus, tetapi Sehun harus menahan diri untuk melakukan improvisasi. Lagipula wanita ini hanya berteman dengan orang-orang dari kalangan atas. Sama sekali bukan tipe Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum kecut sambil memisahkan diri dari tarian Yuri. Tapi kemudian seorang wanita lagi datang ke hadapan Sehun. Hah, Sehun tidak peduli siapapun itu. Tapi wanita itu, dan wanita yang berikutnya lagi dan berikutnya lagi benar-benar menghancurkan mood Sehun untuk menari malam ini. Jadi Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali ke meja bar dan menikmati beberapa tenggak wine.

"Bagaimana? Kau bertemu seseorang?" tanya Luhan yang kebetulan juga ada di sana saat itu. Di sampingnya sudah ada seorang gadis berwajah balita.

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak ada yang menarik di sini" jawab Sehun dingin.

"Ayolah. Kau hanya belum menemukannya"

"Mungkin"

"Ah, perkenalkan. Ini pacarku. Namanya Minseok"

"Aku Minseok" ucap gadis berwajah balita itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Sehun" jawab Sehun sambil membalas uluran tangan Minseok. Tapi uluran tangan itu hanya berlangsung sesaat. Sehun sangat paham bahwa sepupunya yang bernama Luhan itu begitu protektif. Lagipula Sehun tak begitu tertarik dengan gadis berwajah balita yang bernama Minseok itu.

"Kau menemukan seseorang?"

"Tidak" Sehun menghela nafas. Kenapa Luhan jadi semenyebalkan ini sih? Tertular penyakit siapa dia? Mata Sehun berkeliaran ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Yah, Sehun malas menatap Luhan yang sedang dalam mode menyebalkannya.

"Ayolah.. kau hanya belum bertemu saja. Aku yakin kau akan menemukannya di sini"

Mata Sehun terhenti pada sesosok gadis yang berdiri di samping lantai dansa. Hanya berdiri saja, tanpa melakukan tarian apapun. Gadis itu bahkan terlihat enggan berada di sana. Sehun suka sekali menari. Sehun juga suka sekali melihat orang menari. Dan yang diimpikannya selama ini adalah memiliki kekasih yang juga pintar menari. Agar Sehun dan kekasihnya bisa menari bersama. Karna itu Sehun tak mengerti mengapa ia–

"Sepertinya kau benar" ucap Sehun.

–bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan meninggalkan Luhan dan Minseok yang menatapnya bingung namun penuh dengan raut puas. Menghampiri si gadis yang terlihat kebingungan. Dan walaupun belum pernah melihat si gadis menari, Sehun dengan nekatnya mengucapkan kalimat yang hanya akan diucapkannya kepada kekasihnya suatu hari nanti,

"Menarilah bersamaku"

Gadis itu terlihat terkejut. Namun kemudian tersenyum kecut sambil menyambut uluran tangan Sehun.

Dan akhirnya Sehun berakhir di sini. Di atas lantai dansa. Menari bersama seorang gadis. Seorang gadis memukau yang tak dikenalnya. Kau harus tahu bahwa gadis itu sudah memikat Sehun dalam sekali pandang. Kulitnya bersih dan halus berwarna tan. Matanya sayu dan berwarna cokelat. Bibirnya penuh dan berkilat-kilat berkat sapuan liptint. Tubuhnya tinggi langsing bahkan memiliki S line yang seksi. Bahunya yang kecil membuat Sehun ingin sekali menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana. Lingkar perutnya terasa sangat pas untuk berada di dalam dekapan Sehun. Dan yang terpenting dari itu semua, ternyata gadis itu sangat pintar menari. Sehun jadi agak terkejut-kejut karna Sehun belum pernah menari dengan partner yang sebegini hebat.

Ah.. gadis itu begitu sempurna di mata Sehun. Cantik, dapat membuat Sehun merasa nyaman, memiliki senyum yang indah, pintar menari. Itu adalah gadis sempurna versi Sehun. Dan gadis di depannya ini memiliki semuanya.

"Aku Sehun. Siapa namamu?" Sehun bertanya di tengah tariannya.

"Aku Jongin" jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum simpul. "Aku sering datang ke klub tempatmu menari"

"Benarkah?" Sehun menyeringai tipis. "Apa kau tertarik padaku?"

Gadis itu tak menjawab. Hanya diam dan terus menari. Namun senyuman dan rona kemerahan di wajah gadis itu menjawab semuanya. Sehun jadi gemas. Gadis itu cantik sekali. Dan bertambah manis dengan wajahnya yang memerah malu.

"Aku juga tertarik padamu. Aku suka kau. Jadilah pacarku"

Gadis itu terlihat terkejut sebelum akhirnya dapat mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. "Aku memang menyukaimu, tapi aku tak semudah itu pada pria yang bahkan baru saja berkenalan denganku"

"Kalau begitu, jadilah partner tarianku di klub" tawar Sehun lagi. "Dan sebagai gantinya, kita berkencan" sambungnya lagi.

"Kau terlihat memaksa"

"Tidak. Itu adalah bentuk tanggung jawabmu karena telah membuatku gila padamu dalam sekali tatap. Berkencanlah denganku" kali ini tarian mereka terhenti karena Sehun menahan gadis itu dengan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang si gadis.

"Baiklah. Kita berkencan" jawab si gadis dengan wajah memerah.

Sehun tersenyum lebar. Entahlah. Rasanya benar-benar menakjubkan. Sehun memang tak pernah berkencan dengan siapapun selama ini. Karna Sehun belum pernah menemukan seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya. Gadis ini adalah yang pertama. Dan Sehun ingin segera menjadi pacarnya, lalu memutuskannya di tengah jalan untuk menikahinya dan berakhir dengan hidup sampai tua bersama.

Ah, Sehun akan melindungi gadis itu. Menjaga gadis itu. Menari hanya dengan gadis itu. Karna Sehun yakin, cepat atau lambat, gadis itu akan jadi miliknya.

"Jongin-ah, walau kita hanya berkencan, tapi aku serius padamu. Aku mencintaimu"

Sehun berniat mengecu bibir Jongin yang sedari tadi membuat Sehun merasa gemas. Namun itu tertahan saat tangan Jongin menahan dagu Sehun untuk mendekat.

"Maaf. Aku berencana memberikan itu pada pacarku nanti"

Sehun terkekeh geli. Kemudian mengalihkan rasa gemasnya dengan mengecup puncak kepala Jongin.

"Baiklah. Jaga itu untukku besok"

Dan seketika itu juga, wajah Jongin kembali memerah.

END

Waaaaaa~ saya semakin gaje TT_TT

Kadar kemampuan menulis saya menurun TT_TT

So, would you mind to RnR? I feel very down now and I need my spirits

Thanks buat yg udah ngomen^^ Dibales semua kan ya? Tapi saya bingung untuk bales review dari guest. Tapi tak apalah. Review klian say abaca semua bahkan saya simpen notif e-mailnya xDD Saya begitu karna review kalian begitu berharga. Hehehe..


	3. Call Me Maybe

Hanya sekumpulan short-fic yang terinspirasi dari track playlist. #Story 3 - Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen – Ini terdengar gila. Awalnya Sehun adalah seorang penulis cerita cinta yang belum pernah jatuh cinta. Namun kemudian Sehun justru mulai menuliskan kisah cintanya dengan si komposer manis. pair!HunKai! It's Shounen-ai! AU!

.

.

A story

by

AllHearts

.

.

Love Song : Call Me Maybe

.

.

Satu lagi pagi yang menyebalkan di hari-hari seorang penulis cerita cinta yang suka sekali mencampuri urusan percintaan karakter buatannya tanpa memikirkan kisah percintaannya sendiri yang terdengar begitu berantakan.

Matahari bersinar cerah di luar sana. Tapi suasana di dalam sini sangat jauh dari kata cerah. Suasana ruangan yang gelap dan berantakan menambah tumpukan rasa kesal di dalam hati.

Seorang pria pucat mengerang keras setelah terbangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya terasa agak berat mengingat ia telah menghabiskan semalam suntuk dengan berkutat di depan layar komputer yang membuat matanya lelah akan pancaran radiasi tanpa melakukan apapun.

Editornya bilang ia harus mengumpulkan sebuah cerpen untuk buku kumpulan cerpen romantis hari sabtu di minggu kedua bulan ini. Yang secara tidak langsung, hari sabtu yang dimaksud adalah hari sabtu minggu ini. Hari ini adalah hari kamis. Ia hanya memiliki waktu dua hari lagi untuk menulis cerpen itu di sela-sela waktu menulis sekuel untuk novelnya. Dan apa yang telah ia tulis? Tidak ada.

Pria pucat itu – namanya Sehun – tidak tau apa yang harus ia tulis. Semalam Sehun telah berhasil menulis sebuah kalimat pembukaan. Tapi dihapusnya lagi. Kemudian mulai mengetik lagi. Lalu menghapusnya lagi.

Frustasi.

Seluruh pikirannya tengah terpusat pada sekuel novelnya. Judul novel itu adalah 'Goodbye Summer'. Dan novelnya itu telah mendapatkan respon yang sangat positif dari para pembaca. Banyak dari mereka menghubungi pihak penerbit untuk meminta Sehun menuliskan sekuelnya. Awalnya Sehun tak berniat menuliskan sekuelnya. Tapi setelah membaca ulang novelnya, lalu membaca surat-surat, e-mail dan postingan dari pembaca, Sehun mulai bersemangat untuk menulisnya. Apalagi saat menyadari bahwa novelnya telah menjadi _Best seller_ dalam waktu kurang dari tiga minggu.

Sehun bukanlah seseorang yang bisa fokus saat mengerjakan dua hal sekaligus. Pikirannya pasti akan terpusat pada salah satu dari dua hal itu. Jujur, setelah membaca ulang novelnya, Sehun jadi menyukai ceritanya sendiri. Pikirannya jadi terpusat pada novelnya itu. Dan ia sulit mendapatkan ide lain yang berbeda dan tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan novelnya itu.

Kini Sehun tengah sibuk menatapi kondisi kamar apartemennya yang terlihat begitu berantakan. Bungkus-bungkus makanan dan kaleng-kaleng minuman berserakan di lantai.

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Kemudian segera beranjak untuk mandi kemudian mencari sarapan ke luar. Ia butuh udara sekarang. Dan semoga saja udara di luar sana tak semenyebalkan pagi harinya hari ini. Persetan dengan sampah-sampah tak berguna di lantainya. Sehun adalah orang bersih yang tak bisa memerhatikan kebersihan apartemennya di hari-hari yang menyebalkan seperti hari ini.

…

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di satu-satunya meja yang masih kosong dalam sebuah restoran langganannya. Uh-oh, sebenarnya Sehun bisa memasak sendiri. Tapi kondisi hatinya sedang tak terlalu baik untuk memasak pagi ini. Jika kejahilan Sehun tiba-tiba datang, bisa saja jiwa sadisnya datang dan memasukkan racun ke dalam masakannya. Sungguh, Sehun tak ingin mati keracunan karena masakannya sendiri. Kalau boleh, Sehun ingin mati karena penyakit di dalam pelukan istrinya saat tua nanti. Oke, sepertinya cerita ini mulai menyimpang. Maafkan pikiran Sehun yang suka sekali meracau tidak jelas jika sedang buntu ide itu.

Sebenarnya Sehun tidak bisa dikatakan langganan restoran itu. Berhubung Sehun tidak rutin datang ke sana. Sehun hanya datang ke sana saat idenya buntu sepeti sekarang dan ia membutuhkan asupan makanan yang mengandung karbohidrat. Jika Sehun tidak membutuhkan makanan-makanan berkarbohidrat itu, tentunya Sehun akan lebih memilih menikmati segelas _mocca_ di _coffe-shop_ atau dua buah _doughnut_ di café. Atau jika ia tak butuh makanan atau minuman untuk menemaninya, Sehun akan lebih memilih berolahraga dengan berjalan-jalan di taman sembari memainkan kakinya di atas dedaunan untuk mendengarkan irama daun yang sangat indah.

Aneh?

Tidak juga. Itulah ulah seorang penulis yang membutuhkan ketenangan saat sedang buntu ide.

Tujuan utama Sehun ke sana hanyalah sekedar untuk melihat-lihat pasangan muda di sana tengah mengumbar kemesraan atau bertengkar hebat. Bukannya berniat ikut campur. Hanya saja Sehun berpikir mungkin dengan menyaksikan kehidupan cinta seseorang ia bisa mendapat inspirasi untuk melanjutkan tulisannya.

Dan restoran ini adalah salah satu tujuan Sehun saat sedang membutuhkan ide serta asupan karbohidrat. Restoran ini cukup ramai dengan remaja-remaja SMA dan anak kuliahan. Tak perlu ditanya lagi, tentunya banyak pasangan muda yang datang kemari juga.

Seperti pasangan di depan sana. Terlihat si wanita sedang menyuapi si pria dengan sesendok makanan yang entah apa namanya.

Apa yang bisa Sehun dapatkan dari itu?

Aha!

Apa yang akan terjadi saat wanita itu menyuapi si pria lalu datanglah seorang wanita lainnya menyapa si pria dengan panggilan sayang. Si wanita pastinya kesal dan cemburu. Lalu si wanita akan meninggalkan si pria bersama wanita yang satunya lagi. Kemudian di malam harinya mereka putus. Ternyata wanita yang satunya itu adalah selingkuhan si pria. Si pria yang masih mencintai si wanita berusaha meyakinkan si wanita sampai pada suatu hari si wanita yang didesak oleh si pria tertabrak karena berusaha menghindari si pria. Si pria menangis di sana lalu wanita selingkuhannya datang menenangkan. Si wanita mengatakan pada si pria untuk menikah dengan wanita selingkuhannya itu setelah ia meninggal. Dan si pria hidup bahagia dengan selingkuhannya.

Uh-oh, ide apa itu?

Itu tak hanya terdengar buruk.

Tapi sangat buruk.

Ia butuh cerita romantis, bukan cerita tragis.

Apa yang harus Sehun lakukan?! Huft.

Sehun kembali menatap pasangan di depannya dengan raut wajah sebal.

Ugh, kenapa mencari ide bisa sebegini sulit, eh?

"Ehm.. permisi?"

Sehun segera mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah seorang pemuda yang kini berdiri di samping mejanya setelah melepas raut kesalnya kemudian memasang wajah datarnya. Tapi raut datar itu hanya bertahan untuk sepersekian detik saja. Wajah Sehun berubah seperti seorang idiot saat melihat rupa pemuda di hadapannya.

Dia laki-laki, kan?

Tapi kenapa…?

Ugh, dengan senang hati Sehun akan mengatakan dengan suara keras bahwa pemuda di hadapannya ini cantik sekali! Kulitnya agak kecoklatan. Warna apa itu? Entahlah. Yang jelas warna kulit pemuda itu mirip dengan warna kulit seorang visual dari _boy-group _terkenal SHINee, Choi Minho atau si seksi dari Girls' Generation, Kwon Yuri.

Wajahnya manis. Bibirnya tebal dan terlihat lucu. Matanya tidak terlalu kecil dan terlihat manis saat menyipit karena tersenyum seperti itu. Tubuhnya lumayan tinggi, namun tidak setinggi Sehun. Lalu suaranya? Jangan ditanya! Suaranya lembut sekali seperti seorang penyanyi saja! Uh-oh, jika saja tidak ada nada berat di suara itu, mungkin Sehun akan benar-benar menyangka orang di depannya ini adalah seorang wanita.

"Uhm.. maaf? Apakah aku mengganggu?"

Sehun segera tersadar dan terbatuk menutupi rasa malunya. Wajahnya tertunduk. Rasanya sulit sekali untuk melihat pemuda itu, Sehun malu. Tapi Sehun tak dapat menahan keinginannya untuk menatap pemuda di depannya itu. Kalau bisa, Sehun ingin menghentikan waktu agar bisa menatap wajah manis pemuda itu. Hey! Apa ini? Puitis sekali!

"A-ah tidak apa-apa. Ada apa?"

"Aaah.. bangkunya sudah penuh. Apakah aku boleh duduk di sini bersamamu?"

Apa?

"Bersamaku?"

"Iya. Apakah kau keberatan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Untuk apa aku keberatan? Silakan duduk"

Pemuda itu tertawa pelan. Kemudian duduk di kursi di depan Sehun. "Kau terlihat sedang memperhatikan mereka. Gadis itu pacarmu?" tanya pemuda itu kemudian dengan suara pelan.

"Apakah terlihat seperti itu?" tanya Sehun saat pemuda itu memanggil pelayan.

Pemuda itu tengah memesan makanannya kemudian kembali menatap Sehun dengan senyuman lebar. "Ya, sepertinya"

"Astaga! Maafkan aku! Aku hanya sedang memperhatikan mereka, siapa tau aku bisa mendapatkan inspirasi dari mereka"

Makanan datang dan pemuda itu langsung menikmati makanannya dalam diam setelah sebelumnya berucap "Tidak apa-apa, kita sama kalau begitu". Kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum lebar pada Sehun lalu kembali memakan makanannya.

Sementara Sehun yang telah selesai dengan makannya menatap pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan kagum. Sehun dapat merasakan aliran darahnya yang melaju jauh lebih cepat saat ini. Dan jangan lupakan dengan alunan musik dari jantungnya yang terdengar sangat indah.

Eh?

Apa?

Aliran darah?

Irama jantung?

Akh, sepertinya Sehun tau apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Hal yang seperti ini sudah sangat sering ditulisnya.

Tapi Sehun tersenyum lebar. Matanya masih sibuk mengagumi betapa lucunya pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Hey, kau mencari inspirasi juga? Memangnya pekerjaanmu apa?" tanyanya dengan senyuman yang masih terpatri di bibirnya.

"Hm? Aku masih mahasiswa, tapi sebentar lagi aku sudah dikontrak menjadi komposer. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku penulis"

Pemuda itu kemudian memakan makanannya lagi lalu menatap Sehun. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dengan mulut yang masih agak penuh dengan makanan.

"Namaku Jongin"

Sehun tertawa pelan sebelum akhirnya menyambut uluran tangan pemuda yang ternyata bernama Jongin itu.

"Namaku Sehun"

"Sehun?! Tunggu dulu, kutebak! Nama penamu pasti 'Ohse'?"

"Darimana kau tau?"

"Astaga!"

Jongin terlihat panik kemudian mencari-cari sebuah buku di dalam tas ranselnya.

"Huuft.. kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi kalau kau Oh Sehun itu? Aku suka sekali dengan novelmu kalau kau mau tau. Ehm, kau tak keberatan kan kalau kau menandatangani buku ini? Maaf kalau aku banyak meminta"

Sehun tersenyum lagi.

Buku di depannya itu adalah bukunya, Goodbye Summer. Dan ternyata pemuda manis di depannya adalah pembacanya. Uh-oh, sepertinya Sehun sudah tau apa yang akan ditulisnya untuk kumpulan cerpen itu.

"Tentu"

Sehun lalu mengambil pulpen dan buku yang disodorkan pemuda itu kemudian mulai menandatangani dan menuliskan beberapa kata di halaman pertama novel itu.

"Hey, kudengar kau akan menulis cerita untuk kumpulan cerpen bersama penulis lainnya, apakah itu benar?"

"Ya. Kau tertarik untuk membacanya juga?"

"Tentu saja! Aku suka sekali dengan tulisan-tulisanmu. Bagaimana bisa kau menulis seperti itu, _eoh_?"

"Dengan mencari inspirasi seperti ini"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menerima buku dan pulpen miliknya yang diberikan Sehun dengan mata berbinar. Jongin membuka buku itu untuk melihat tandatangan dari penulis favoritnya itu. Matanya agak sedikit melebar saat melihat pesan yang ditinggalkan sang penulis.

"Hey, sepertinya aku harus kembali. Aku harus segera menulis cerpen itu! Kau harus benar-benar membacanya! Aku jadi tidak sabar" ujar Sehun dengan senyuman lebar.

Jongin hanya dapat menatap Sehun dengan raut wajah bingung. Namun kemudian senyuman manisnya muncul bersamaan dengan semburat merah muda di kedua pipinya. Ia kemudian membaca pesan di bawah tandatangan Sehun di bukunya itu.

'Hey, Jongin. terimakasih banyak!  
Aku jadi tau apa yang harus kutulis untuk kumpulan cerpen itu,  
kau harus membacanya, ya!  
karena sepertinya itu adalah tentang pertemuan kita  
lagipula, sepertinya aku tertarik padamu

Ps. Call me maybe? +82xxxxx

Oh Se Hun'

…

Drrrt

Drrrt

"Halo?"

"Halo? Ini Sehun?"

"Ya? Kau Jongin 'kan?"

"Ya. Dan aku sudah membaca cerpenmu"

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apa itu benar-benar cerita tentang yang kemarin?"

"Ya. Aku sama sekali tak berbohong dengan cerita itu"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku tak bisa berhenti membacanya. Kau hebat!"

"Kau juga membaca pesanku di bawah cerpen itu, 'kan?"

"Ya"

"Kau tau itu untuk siapa?"

"Maafkan aku kalau ini terdengar terlalu percaya diri, tapi kurasa itu untukku"

"Maafkan aku kalau ini terdengar gila, tapi kurasa aku tak hanya tertarik padamu. Sepertinya aku menyukaimu. Ah, aku terkena karma oleh ceritaku sendiri, aku jadi jatuh cinta padamu"

Sehun tertawa. Begitu juga dengan Jongin di seberang sana.

"Kurasa aku juga terkena karma karena menulis lagu-lagu picisan itu. Sepertinya aku juga jadi terkena kutukan ceritamu. Aku jadi menyukaimu"

"Ah.. benarkah?"

"Ya, sepertinya begitu"

Mereka kembali tertawa sembari menyelami detakan jantung masing-masing yang mulai berdetak tidak normal. Untung saja percakapan ini terjadi di telepon. Jika tidak, mungkin mereka bisa melihat wajah lawan bicaranya yang telah memerah sempurna.

"Bolehkah aku menanyakan hal yang terdengar gila?"

"Silakan saja"

"Aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Jongin? Kau masih di sana?"

Jongin berusaha menarik nafasnya tenang. Degupan jantungnya jadi semakin cepat saja.

"Ah, i-iya. Ehm, bolehkah aku mengatakan hal yang lebih gila?"

"Tentu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku pacarmu sekarang"

Keduanya tersenyum lebar. Meresapi perasaan hangat yang mengalir di sepanjang aliran darah mereka.

"Ah, Sehun. Bolehkah kita bertemu sekarang?"

"Tentu saja. Kirimkan alamatmu, aku akan segera ke sana"

"Benarkah? Ah, terimakasih banyak!"

"Sama-sama. Ternyata kau sangat merindukanku, eh?"

Mereka kembali tertawa.

"Begitulah. Lagipula aku ingin melihatmu langsung untuk memastikan kau benar-benar pacarku sekarang"

Sehun tersenyum lebar saat mendengar kekehan Jongin di seberang sana.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Jongin. Lagipula aku ingin sekali memelukmu, sayang"

**END**

**Ehm, not really end**

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Sangat bagus. Kau hebat, sayang!"

"Aku membuatnya untukmu"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu. Kuharap kau akan mendengarkannya setiap hari saat lagu ini telah dipublikasi"

"Tentu saja"

Mereka berdua tersenyum lebar.

Perlahan, Jongin meninggalkan pianonya dan berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang tengah duduk di sofa. Sehun menarik pemuda manis itu agar duduk di pangkuannya. Tangannya merengkuh pinggang Jongin dengan begitu posesif. Sementara Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sehun sembari menikmati musik kesukaannya yang dimainkan oleh bunyi detakan jantung Sehun.

Kemudian Jongin mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Sehun. Sementara Sehun merunduk untuk menatap wajah pemuda yang begitu dicintainya. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, kedua bibir itu bertemu. Menimbulkan rasa hangat yang menjalar di sekitar raga mereka. Ratusan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perut mereka. Tetapi mereka terlalu merasa nyaman untuk menyadarinya.

Biarkan saja kedua insan itu menikmati ciuman penuh rasa cinta itu.

Sampai jumpa lagi!

…

_Hey, I've just met you  
and this is crazy  
but here's my number  
so call me maybe?_

_It's hard to look right at you baby  
but here's my number so call me maybe_

_Hey, I've just met you  
and this is crazy  
but here's my number  
so call me maybe?_

_And all the other boys tryin' to chase me  
but here's my number  
so call me maybe?_

**END**

**I mean, it's really end**

**Oops.. maaf kalo gak nyambung. Kondisi mood aku lagi naik-turun pas nulis ini. Awalnya terlalu good-mood (berakibat absurd), kemudian tiba-tiba kangen sama dduizhang (read. Kris). Kangen Kris gak bikin bad mood sih, tapi aku sedih banget, soalnya aku ngidam(?) liat EXO-Overdose OT12 gak kesampean ampe sekarang ;_; but I optimis, itu pasti kesampean suatu hari nanti ;_; Tau sendiri lah ya, ni ff sok romance gitu, trus aku lagi sedih gitu, yaudah dari absurd jadi abstrud(?) deh. Lol. Ancur punyaa xD**

**Well, mind to RnR**

_**overdosed Allhearts and the 12 wolves**_


End file.
